Field of Invention
The invention relates to safety equipment, and in particular, to a wearable sensor retaining device that may be integrated into apparel such as a shirt and used by firefighters and other first responders.
Discussion of Related Art
Firefighters and other emergency or first responders traditionally wear outer clothing known in the art as a turnout suit. The turnout suit protects the firefighter against flame, heat, and water. Typically, a turnout suit includes a coat and trousers that each have an inner liner and an outer layer. The shell or outer layer is constructed from materials that can be resistant to abrasion, flame, heat, and water. The inner liner is typically releasably secured to the outer layer to permit the liner to be removed for cleaning and repair purposes. The inner liner is preferably constructed from thermal and/or wicking materials. In addition to the turnout suit, firefighters may wear other equipment such as boots, shirt, helmet, gloves, and a self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA).